Olivia
This article is about '''the character', you might be looking for the episode.'' 'Olivia '''is a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in Season 4. Character Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Beige *Eye Colors: Blue *Nose Colors: Darker Pink *Bow Colors: Yellow *Homeplace: Bienvenue City Dutch Family *Oggy (Love Interest) Personality Olivia is a kind, lovely and a nature-loving cat. Whenever she finds something exciting and new, she would like her friends to join with her,just like what she did in ("The Bathtub Race") and when someone is doing something,Olivia would think of something that is so fun,like for an example when Oggy falls into her fountain,Olivia suggested to have an above-ground pool. She also likes insects and doesn't want anyone to hurt them,if someone hurt them,she'll cry just like when Oggy almost hurts the cockroaches,she gets happy when Oggy did the right thing after Oggy almost killed Joey. She is sometimes fussy,because when something appears in her face,Olivia would scream and hide in her room,("Olivia's Pimple"). Appearance She is a beige cat, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 32. Maybe.She is similar to Oggy. She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). In Ice Skate, she has an own ice skate shoes. Her ice skate shoes is pink with white laces. Her swimsuit's top and bottom is purple. Her nose is pink and much smaller than oggys. She has pink dots from her whiskers. Friends *Oggy (Lover) *Jack Enemies *Joey (sometimes) *Marky (sometimes) *Dee Dee (sometimes) Relationships Oggy Oggy is her love interest. She isnt extremely nervous about being with oggy unlike him. She usually hangs out with oggy as a really good friend but she really has feeling for him. She very rarely kisses him in the lips like in the cube.while in some other episodes, she usually kisses him alot in the cheeks. Jack Jack and Olivia seem to be good friends since she invited him in her outdoor party in the episode ''Olivia. Episode that Olivia appears in Major Appearance *"Olivia" *"A Jealous Guy" *"The Cube" *"Washing Day" *"The Ice Rink " *"Valentine Day " *"Olivia's Pimple " *"Run, Olivia, Run!" *"The Kitchen Boy" *"Mister cat" *"Easter Egg" *"A Charming Guy" *"Oggy Goes Green " *"Butterflies Racing" *"The Journey to the Center of the Earth" *"Now you can see me now you don't" *"What a Lousy Day" Minor Appearance / Cameo *"Fly For Fun" (Dream) *"Buddy Parrot " *"Oggy's Shadow" *Steamed out Trivia *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in'' Adventure Time.'' *The car Olivia is driving is Mini Cooper as seen in Washing Day *In the episode"A Charming Guy", she loves nature. Even oggy's enemies, joey, Dee dee & marky. When oggy harms the cockroaches, she crys. *She also voiced by Erich Gonzales in Filipino. *According to "Olivia's Pimple", she can beat Bob just one hit. Gallery Mqdefault.jpg Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Dreaming.png Olivia inviting.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Olivia Jack Bob.jpg Oggy fault.jpg 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg 541432 421128041261821 1893625040 n.jpg 396147_421127894595169_889493852_n.jpg 482031_421127947928497_1759294456_n.jpg 314037 421128641261761 631278325 n.jpg 532659 421128624595096 516244770 n.jpg 532178 421128577928434 1528372115 n.jpg Image by joshea555-d5tof9y.jpg Season 4.png|image of a chapter called olivia Artwork by others He so wonderful olivia by athor1994-d5hjyg1.png Bow.png Olivia's mother.png Olivia's sisters.png No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg oggy_and_the_cockroaches_meme_by_dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg|The bottom is her mouse catcher to going to hit Shappire Oggy ,Olivia and cockroaches Season 4.jpeg Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-15 165330.png Ảnh chụp màn hình 2013-02-26 091323.png Polls Do you like Olivia? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters